1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to support stands and, more particularly, to a support stand for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are gradually replacing conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices because LCD devices have better display qualities and are thinner and lighter than CRT devices. The LCD device generally has a support stand and an LCD panel positioned on the support stand.
Referring to FIG. 13, a typical LCD device 10 includes an LCD panel 11 and a support stand 12. A positioning portion 111 and an engaging portion 115 are formed on the LCD panel 11. The positioning portion 111 defines a sliding groove 112. The engaging portion 115 is elastic and opposite to the sliding groove 112. The support stand 12 includes a base 121 and a support plate 122 extending from a middle portion of the base 121. A sliding plate 123 is formed on a top end of the support plate 122. The sliding plate 123 defines a positioning hole 124. In assembling the LCD device, the sliding plate 123 is pushed into the sliding groove 112 of the positioning portion 111 until the engaging portion 115 is engaged in the positioning hole 124.
However, when disassembling the LCD device 10, a user may need to apply a large force on the positioning portion 111 to deform the positioning portion, so that the positioning portion 111 can disengage from the positioning hole 124. In addition, the positioning portion 111 can easily become abraded during an assembling/disassembling process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.